


Missing Time

by ChaseSpero



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, Relationship(s), fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaseSpero/pseuds/ChaseSpero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janet's a bit moody after Rachel not contacting her that much when she was in London, she missed her and now that she's back, they've got a lot to talk about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Time

“Janet!” Rachel called out as she watched Janet briskly walk away from her.

 Janet turned around and looked at Rachel waiting for whatever it was she was going to say, Rachel made her way over and put her arm on Janet’s shoulder.

 “What’s up with you? I thought you’d be happy I’m back from London.”

 Janet sighed, “I am Rach, really I am, it’s been…quiet around here without you.” Janet smiled and Rachel smirked.

 “Look I’m sorry I didn’t get in touch more, it was hectic, couldn’t bloody get a minute to myself but I missed you.”

 “Yeah?” Janet asked.

 “Of course I did Jan, c’mere.”

 Rachel wrapped her arms around Janet’s body and hugged her tight, when she let go she noticed tears building up in Janet’s eyes. Rachel was never one for emotions but this was her best mate and something was going on with her.  She raised her eyebrow at Janet who simply shrugged.

 “I’ve just really missed you and don’t get a big head about it.”

 They both laughed and walked into the station, it was a busy day as soon as they stepped in, the guys were upstairs and waiting and Rachel was now in charge, something she was pleased about though throughout the day Janet knew there was something off with Rachel, she had been having these outbursts at everybody, having a go but before that, before London, Rachel would have joined in with the banter, something was wrong.

 Janet followed Rachel to the toilets and she leaned against the side,

 “What’s up with you, ya moody mare?” Janet said watching Rachel wash her hands.

 “Nothing, I just, ugh, I’m feeling really shitty about not getting in touch more and those lot out there are just doing my head in.”

 “Fancy a drink tonight?” Janet said, something she was sure the both of them needed.

 “After what happened last time?” Rachel smirked and Janet shook her head.

 “Yeah…I’ve been wanting to talk about that, later?”

 Rachel nodded though she was curious and wanted to know now what was on Janet’s mind. See before she went to London, they had, had some drinks with the team and it ended up with just herself and Janet staying and more bottles of wine until it got near to closing time when Janet invited Rachel back to her house and Rachel agreed. It ended up with the both of them waking up in Janet’s bed, naked and after the initial embarrassment they lay there and chuckled, joking that it was about time this happened. They both said they would keep it between themselves and that it wouldn’t happen again but both women were left with an empty feeling and even now, going to London and coming back, Rachel still had that feeling though he tried her hardest to forget about it.

 After telling the team that starting tomorrow they would have to put in longer hours and after the moans and groans, Rachel was heading out with Janet.

 “I was impressed with you today; you learned a lot from London, Gill would be pleased.”

 Rachel laughed,

 “Yeah, I can see it now _‘Well done Sherlock, ya done good kid.’_ “

 Janet chuckled at Rachel’s failed attempt of trying to mimic Gill.

 They decided to share a car to the pub and they didn’t really say much on their way there, both women deep in thought and they chose a table in the corner and Janet brought a bottle of wine over and poured them both a glass. Rachel looked down at her hands and then picked the glass up and took a lengthy amount and then she cleared her throat.

 “Okay, so what did you want to talk about?”

 Janet shook her head,

 “Let’s just have a drink and a proper catch up first.”

 The next few hours flew by as they talked about everything, Rachel’s time in London and what Janet was doing, the alcohol flowing, Rachel moaning about having her sister stay with her, Janet moaning about being single again and talking about how she missed Rachel again.

 “You know I called you so many times and texted you but you bloody ignored me.”

 “I had a lot on Jan, things were tough and I was just trying to forget.”

 “What? Forget me?”

 “No! Oh for fuck sake, I need a fag, ya coming?” Rachel said, putting her coat on and Janet followed her outside.

 “What then?” Janet asked before Rachel lit her cigarette.

 With a deep sigh, Rachel lit her cigarette and took a drag,

 “Forget what happened between us, we’re best mates Jan, it wasn’t meant to happen but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want it to, it just shouldn’t have.”

 Rachel took another drag and chucked the cigarette on the floor and turned around ready to go back inside but Janet put her across, stopping Rachel.

 “Move.” Rachel said, her tone more harsh than she intended.

 “Not until we’ve spoken and for the record, I can’t just forget what happened, christ Rachel it isn’t something you can just forget.”

 Rachel sighed and leaned against the brick wall,

“What do we do then?”

 “Come back to mine?” Janet asked and Rachel laughed then realised Janet was serious.

 “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

 “Just to talk somewhere more private, somewhere where I don’t freeze to death.”

 “Drama queen.” Rachel chuckled and nudged Janet playfully.

 “I’ll call a taxi, you get our things.” Rachel and Janet disappeared inside and Rachel made the call. The taxi arrived in no time and Rachel opened the door for Janet and it made Janet smile, she got in after Janet and sat next to her wondering how this night was going to end.


End file.
